Callipygian Fantasy
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: 4th for my word request fics. This one if for S Puff. Sorry it took so long! SUMMARY: Soul has the ability to make awkward situations more awkward. Why? Ask Maka.


A-yo! BBP here. Well, sorry, this story is crappy. I didn't really think about this unlike the other stories. I just made two plots then decided I'd go for this then, I started typing whatever comes to my mind. I didn't get to save the first one I made (which, in my opinion, was slightly better) so, I'm sorry if it's crappy.

Title: **Callipygian Fantasy**

Word Requested: **Callipygian**

Word Requested by: **S Puff**

Number of words: **3,300**

Summary:** Soul has the ability to make awkward situations more awkward. Why? Ask Maka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soul wasn't a guy who loses his cool that easily. He's usually a calm and collected dude.

Lately though, every single thing involving his meister did made him erupt like a volcano, loose his cool and start cursing like some potty mouth on the streets. What drives him to the edge is that she doesn't do it on purpose. Rather, she's just being herself.

Soul had to admit that he's frustrated. He's frustrated at himself, his pent-up feelings, his hormones and Maka's ass. He sighed, trying to let his lungs grasp some air.

Maka stood up from her crouching position earlier and stretched, raising both her hands up in the air. "Aaaaah, great job Soul." She gave him a thumbs up as he approached the kishin soul floating in the air.

He took hold of it by the tip and opened his mouth wide. He gulped it down and burped afterwards. "Thank you for the meal." He said, looking quite satisfied.

When he looked back at Maka, she had disgust written all over her face. "I still don't get why you find that delicious." Maka shrugged at the thought.

Soul decided it was best not to explain. She'd be willing to listen but surely, her view about it won't change. "Let's head home. Gonna be a long walk." Soul started walking away but Maka grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh come on, Soul!" She sighed, exasperated. "It'll be faster if we fly! We just have to resonate again! Besides, my foot hurts." She said, pointing her foot. "It'll be more convenient if we do that!"

Oh it will be convenient she says. Well it will be for her but, not for him. Lately all his frustrations seem to gang up on him. Take this situation for example.

He's frustrated at himself because he can't say no to Maka. Why? Because of his pent-up feelings for Maka which is frustrating him again. Why? Because his hormones are going to drive him crazy if she does insist on riding him. Why would his hormones go crazy?

Because of Maka's ass.

Sure, he called her tiny tits plenty of times but Soul realized one thing about himself. He never was a guy who went for tits. Sure would like to see some but he gets a nosebleed from it so, that wouldn't probably be healthy. He might die due to blood loss one day.

Then, Maka has a wonderful ass. In fact, hers was perfect, in Soul's opinion. He realized he's more of an 'ass-man'. Now, that wasn't what led him to falling for his partner. No, no definitely not. He liked her even before. It started as a simple attraction that grew to liking her and now, falling in love with her.

It wasn't actually a surprise that he did though. When Soul accepted that partnership, that day four years ago when Maka held her hand to him and asked him if they can be partners, he knew that there was a possibility but, the chances weren't that big especially since Maka wasn't actually the type of girl he'd like to date. He never would have thought that he'd end up falling for her.

"Earth to Soul?" Maka waved her hands in front of Soul. That was the only time he realized he was day dreaming. He shook his head and just scowled. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Soul sighed."Yeah, yeah, don't worry." He grumbled. He transformed into a scythe and Maka gripped his shaft. "Let's resonate and get out of here."

Maka did as she was told. She mounts him and held tight so she won't slide off. Kicking lightly off the ground, they began to ascend.

Of course, she didn't realize the effects she had on Soul. They've been flying without a trouble ever since but thanks to Black*Star, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Maka's probably just ignoring it, thinking that Soul had no interest on her so, she shouldn't bother. Soul on the other hand, was completely aware. Not only her wonderful and perfect rear was in contact with him. So was her most private part.

Looks like he'll be needing another roll of tissue...

Anyway, whenever they fly these days, Soul found himself looking at Maka's behind. Now that's what you call a perfect rear view. It seemed like teasing him, everything about Maka. She's not even millimetres away from him but already directly in contact with him and yet he can't tap anything.

He had to disregard these thoughts of course, when they're flying. Because of their Soul Resonance, Soul's thoughts are completely visible to Maka. They are one after all. "Soul?" Maka called out to him. He became nervous, wondering Maka got a peek of what he was thinking. "You've been really odd the past few weeks." She mumbled, adjusting herself on him which made her rub herself against him unconsciously.

Soul could feel his self control slipping away from him. Dear Shinigami, Maka would be the death of the both of them. "I'm alright, geez. Don't worry." Soul managed to say. "Anyway, let's hurry up so we can pack things for tomorrow." He decided to avert the topic away from him.

Maka didn't seem convinced but she let it go for now. "Yeah, I'm not excited to go to the beach though..." She grumbled.

Soul sighed at her statement. Clearly his gusto about tomorrow was gone. Kid and the gang just cooked up a plan for a summer getaway and they all decided to head for the beach.

All thoughts lost when he felt Maka leaned forward to go lower since they're already home, causing Soul to feel her covered core pressed harder against him. He was sure it still wasn't the end though. To pull over, Maka had to lean backwards, her rear now pressing against Soul. When she dismounted him and he turned back to his human form, Maka raised an eyebrow at Soul since his back was turned to her.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" She asked, looking sideways at him.

She could see Soul's head nodding. "Naaaaw, just looking around. This street looks creepy at night, don't you think?" He forced a laugh, scratching the back of his head. Maka knew something was fishy. "Oh well, let's get inside." He started walking sideways, still with his back turned to her.

Maka thought it was suspicious so, she grabbed Soul's shoulder, turning him so he'd be facing her. Problem is, Soul got too close and something hit Maka just below her abdomen followed by a groan from Soul. Glancing down at the thing that's poking her, she blushed furiously at the realization of what it was. "S-Soul..." Maka began. She knew what it was of course. She's not actually 'that' oblivious. "Care to explain?"

Soul sweat dropped. What should he say? That he's really horny because her wonderful butt and her womanhood was rubbing against him just a few minutes ago? "I-I..." He began although, he didn't quite know what to say. "I'm a guy you know! It's perfectly normal!"

"Getting a b-boner while you're with me is normal?! That's awkward!" She said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to pry but it really disturbed her. Was it possible that she was the reason behind it?

Soul looked away from her knowing she had a huge point."I uhh..." He scratched his head. "...was t-thinking about some girl I saw..." He said, hoping Maka wouldn't question further. Lucky for him, she didn't.

"Ugh, pervert!" She pushed him away from her and marched off to the stairs to their apartment, stomping her feet in the process. Soul followed her inside the apartment only to find her walking off to her bedroom and slamming the door shut. "I'm not hungry! Cook your own food if you'd like! Or perhaps, you're going to be busy with your manly problem!" She yelled inside her room, still her voice echoed throughout the living room.

Soul blinked repeatedly. "What the fuck..." He mumbled quietly, not knowing why Maka got all worked up like that. He thought she'd be disgusted or disappointed but, angry?

He decided to just take a nice, cool shower and pack his stuff for tomorrow. Maybe he'd patch things up with her.

"This would be a long night..." He grumbled.

=/=

"BEACH! YAHOOOOOOO!" Black*Star shouted, running out of the van. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Maka followed him out with paper bags in hand. They were talking happily as they walked away.

"Where are the girls heading?" Soul asked Kid who was just exiting the van. He was looking out for Maka, as usual. She pretty much ignored him the whole trip even if they we're sitting next to each other.

Kid tilted his head to the side, massaging his neck. "Liz said they're changing into their swimsuits." He said in an exasperated tone. Maka in a swimsuit... Soul had that dreamy look on his face as he thought about what Maka would look like. His drool was forming at the side of his mouth again. "You're gonna die of blue balls if you don't tap it already." Kid grumbled, bursting Soul's bubble of thought.

"You're one to talk! You've liked Liz for who knows how long and you can't even make a single move on her!" Soul shouted at the death god who was still massaging his neck.

Soul noticed that Kid stopped and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually..." Kid gave a chuckle. "I just did. Last night." Even from behind Soul could tell that Kid was blushing madly.

Still he couldn't believe it. Kid and Liz... Well, good for him. At least he isn't one of the losers now who can't confess their love. Black*Star and he was a part of those losers, and he admits that. "Actually, I myself have a confession!" Black*Star shouted all of a sudden.

Soul's eyes widened. "Don't... Don't tell me..." He backed away as Black*Star joined Kid with the creepy laughing. Both their backs turned to Soul.

"Was it great?"

"HELL YEAH! Tsubaki sure was tight."

"Liz is pretty experienced."

"Oh? It was Tsubaki's first time. So what did you two do?"

Soul just couldn't believe it. He swore he'll be the first to be able to actually score a homerun between the three of them and now, there he was listening to the two mumbling about their sex life. "S-So uncool..." he muttered to himself. "I'm gonna take a walk." He told them.

Walking by the shore, Soul was deep in thought. He just kept walking, not caring where he's heading. Maka was mad at him so it's harder to approach her now. He shook his head. The event last night was just too awkward to even remember. Who would've even thought that Maka would catch him with a boner. What sucks the most is that he told her it was because of some girl.

He didn't actually lie. He just masked the truth. It really was a girl that caused him to get turned on. He can't actually tell her that it's because of her otherwise, she might be disgusted at him.

He sighed, asking himself what he should do. "Damn…"

"Aaah!" Someone shrieked as she hit him. On instinct, Soul wrapped his arm around the figure to try and prevent her from falling. Unfortunately, their feet got tangled and he tripped, falling on top of that someone. As reflex, his eyes closed.

As soon as he opened his eyes again and lifted himself a bit, he found a pair of emerald eyes looking up at him. "M-Maka..." he called.

"..." She looked away immediately at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She apologized, trying to push him off but he didn't move.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking as well." He knew she'd avoid him if he lets this chance pass. Looking around, looks like it was pretty empty by the part where they were. No one else was there besides the two of them. "Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"I just went to find a place to think. This part seemed to be empty." She replied in a quiet voice.

"I thought you were with the girls."

"Told them I had to think about something."

And it was silent after that. He looked at her. She was wearing a white two piece that highlights her figure very much. He wondered what she looked like if she's standing up. Her ass must look good. Damn, if he keeps on thinking like that, he'll pop another boner. Shaking his head, he looked at her again. "Listen, about last night..."

"Drop it Soul." She glared at him. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Who cares if you're fantasizing about some girl? Just give me a warning so I wouldn't bother you about your thoughts. Who is it? Some big breast bimbo?" She smirked at him. "Yeah, probably. That's all you're after anyway." She said in a bitter tone.

"You can't be the judge of that." Soul replied. He was getting annoyed that she wouldn't even let him talk.

Maka's smug smirk grew wider as if she's really taunting him. "Oh, but I can since I know I'm right."

Soul glared at her. "You're not." His voice was dangerously low, Maka noted. "You want to know the truth, Albarn?" Maka knew it was a serious thing once Soul starts to call her by her last name and she simply nodded.

"This." His hands snaked to Maka's butt cheek. She gasped at the contact. "You don't know how much you and your ass affect me, Maka." He said in a husky voice. He gave it a squeeze and Maka replied with a whimper. "You don't know how I feel about you. You don't know how frustrated I am with this situation. You're just in reach but I can't grasp you and now you accuse me like I'm your old man?" He scowled.

To his surprise, Maka's reply to him was a giggle. "I know, from your tone, you're serious but, you make the most awkward moments more awkward." She tries to stop her laugh but to no avail, she just burst laughing at Soul's confession.

Soul heaved a sigh. It seems like Maka's not taking him seriously. He got off her and sat on the sand. "You suck." He grumbled. "I did my best to get that out of my chest, you know?"

"I'm not sure Soul." Maka finally sat up, her laugh was reduced to a wide smile. "It looks like you're just fascinated with my ass." She said.

"Damn you. I'm fucking serious." He growled at her. She started to giggle again, much to Soul's dismay. Finally he decided to speak already. "I love you." Soul said, looking at her seriously. That was more than enough to shut Maka up.

It took a few seconds before Maka finally recovered from the shock of Soul's words. "You're serious?" Maka asked. Soul had to face palm before nodding. "Geez, I thought you're just playing with me." She blushed, looking away. "W-What kind of confession w-was that anyway? Groping my ass then suddenly blurting out random words. You're so awkward you know." She informed him.

"I don't care. Do you love me or not? You talk too much." Soul asked, looking at her.

His meister sighed. "I'm nervous okay! Geez, men are so impatient. Can't you see that I need to calm down first?!" She harrumphed.

"Well, sorry! If you didn't realize, I just confessed to you and you didn't even look like you're giving a flying fuck about it." Soul replied, crossing his arm and scowling at her.

"Impatient and needy! You're so impatient and needy!" Maka shouted. "It's not easy for me to answer okay? Everything's just too sudden. You're too sudden. Last night you told me you got a boner, thinking of some girl then, you grope my ass and now, you're telling me you love me. Geez, you've got guts to tell me I suck. You suck too. I don't even know why I love you too." Maka's mouth went rapid fire that Soul didn't know if she meant to say that last line or she just slipped.

"What?" He asked, trying to clarify what he just heard from her mouth.

She blushed, looking away. "Do I have to repeat myself? You suck so bad Soul!" She grimaced at him. "You heard me."

"Damn your being stubborn isn't helping us progress at all." Soul grumbled.

"And your being talkative isn't helping as well!" Maka tackled him to the sand again. Now she was the one on top of him. She pressed her lips against his and finally they both shut up.

Surprised by the boldness of his meister, Soul had to blink for a couple of times before it finally registered in his mind. Maka was kissing him. She loved him as well. Feeling content, Soul let his eyelids shut and enjoy the feel of Maka's lips.

They parted after a while. Maka was blushing madly as she looked away from him. "I-I loved y-you for a long time already, stupid." She mumbled.

Soul couldn't help but smile at her confession. "I love you, Maka." He whispered, enough for her to hear before he caught her lips with his again. This time he got enough courage to let his arms wrap around her hips.

Maka tilted her head as Soul licked her lips, begging her to grant him access. Shakily grasping Soul's sleeve, she parted her lips.

His tongue snakes to meet with hers and when it did, there was a chill that sent shivers down their spines. They were taking it slow, just teasing, letting their tongues intertwine for a while only to withdraw and return to sweet kisses afterwards. Soul was afraid his sharp teeth may hurt her but still, he tried to bite her lip gently. Maka elicited a moan for that and Soul knew she liked it. Repeating the act, Soul's hand now began to move down her rear. He gave it one light squeeze which made Maka moan louder. The sound coming from her was turning him on and if he doesn't grasp that tiny self control left in him, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Maka, I think we should..." He started, mumbling it against his lips but Maka already pulled away from him.

She had a smile on her face as she sat on top of his crotch. She could probably feel him hardening already. "Soul..." she rubbed herself against him, catching him off guard and making him gasp."I'm sorry but I'm just so turned on since last night, I can't stop thinking about you." She said.

It was bad. Reaaaalllyyyy bad. What she just told him made him really hard and the way she was rubbing herself against him was driving him crazy already. "And you say I'm needy..." He muttered under his breath. He sat up, made Maka wrap her arms around his neck and he stood up. His arms were supporting her rear so she'd be comfortable. Soul started walking to the water.

"Uhm, Soul? Are we doing what I think you're planning?" She called only to be silenced by her partner's lips.

If Maka's still a virgin, _'Of course she is'_, Soul said to himself, God, did he wish there weren't any sharks around.

-/-

Later that night, while the girls were playing by the shore, the three guys were sitting by the bonfire they made.

"I feel like Soul's not telling us something." Kid said, looking at the smiling Soul.

Black*Star grinned. "I think Maka just got laid."

Soul just smiled, remembering the events earlier. _'Damn right, she just did'_, He thought, admiring his meister's perfect ass.

_**Fin**_.

Okay, not the best I thought of but, was the most appropriate. When I said appropriate, I didn't actually know what would be considered inappropriate but, its just the only plot I thought of that I can actually picture happening between the two of them.

**EXTRA NOTE: **

**You're probably asking why the word was callipygian and yet you didn't even read it in the whole story. Well, if you know what callipygian meant, you'd probably realize why.**

Next word requests: **Claustrophobia** by TaIoRaFoReVeR523 and **Running** by Kaoru97


End file.
